


Nuclear Butterflies

by Nebulad



Series: Whiskey Molotov [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, prologue discussion, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re freakin’ me out, Drey,” he told her from his seat across the room. She’d got him his very own chair for their weird cobbled together house at the Red Rocket. It was huge and cushy and he’d fallen asleep in it more than once. A real mayoral chair.</p><p>“Sorry.” It was a grunt and absolutely meaningless- Psycho sorrys weren’t worth shit, just like you never asked someone for a favour on Jet and never made a deal with a person who had Mentats crammed in their back pockets.</p><p>“You don’t gotta be sorry, I’m just a little concerned is all,” he said, gesturing for her to sit with him. She threw herself down on a nearby mattress instead, falling still but tense as a live wire and glaring out at nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuclear Butterflies

Audrey rarely took Psycho. She didn’t like needles, for one, and the drug put her in weird tweaked out mood. She’d taken some during last battle, after getting her arm wrecked up enough that she didn’t even feel the sting of the injection, and had been pacing pretty much ever since.

...pacing and clicking the lid of the lighter she’d found. She didn’t smoke- he did, but she was the Queen of Garbage and hauled around enough half-filled lights for him (Hancock's pack was food, a not so subtle request to eat before he shot up and forgot to). He was pretty sure the one she was playing with, hollow cased and filled with miniature dice that shook as she fucked around with it, was empty.

“You’re freakin’ me out, Drey,” he told her from his seat across the room. She’d got him his very own chair for their weird cobbled together house at the Red Rocket. It was huge and cushy and he’d fallen asleep in it more than once. A real mayoral chair.

“Sorry.” It was a grunt and absolutely meaningless- Psycho sorrys weren’t worth shit, just like you never asked someone for a favour on Jet and never made a deal with a person who had Mentats crammed in their back pockets.

“You don’t gotta be sorry, I’m just a little concerned is all,” he said, gesturing for her to sit with him. She threw herself down on a nearby mattress instead, falling still but tense as a live wire and glaring out at nothing.

“I’m thinking,” she said finally.

“I see that.”

“About Vault-Tec.” Hancock scowled, that weird conflict of feelings rising and falling like it always did.

“Fuck them,” he said, even though if they hadn’t fridged Audrey he’d be dead- or worse, alone.

“They _experimented_ on people,” she said, her voice rising as she sat up. “They fucking- John, I can’t even describe to you what it felt like. I was playing with Shaun and Nate said something about taking him to the park later- and then Codsworth-” she stood up and started to pace again, but it was less nervous and more like she was a Deathclaw in a cage, “-from the living room, in the most wavering voice I’ve ever heard, calls us out. On the news the anchor, he- he had his head on the table while he talked. He kept stopped to whisper _oh god_ , and then when me and Nate ran out into the streets there were people standing there, just holding each other and screaming.”

“Shit,” he murmured.

“There were people stopped up at the gate, begging to get into the Vault. Someone had dropped their luggage and was crying because they couldn’t get it all back in and they were shaking so bad. I couldn’t help anyone, I… I had to get Nate and Shaun down there. I couldn’t _think,_ there was just this dull buzz of panic and Nate kept asking what was going to happen to everyone outside-” Her voice broke and the dirt on her face was all smeared up by the waterworks turning on. She threw herself back down on the mattress, trying to hide her face away.

“Hey, hey now-” He slid out of his chair and onto the mattress beside her, letting her cry into the esteemed John Hancock’s sun bleached jacket and threadbare embroidered vest.

“ _God_ I was so scared that he was going into shock. His voice when we got down there was all small and distant and he was hanging onto Shaun like a _vice_ and kept asking what was going to happen to everyone above ground. I didn’t even- I got into the Vault suit and it kind of hit me that we were in the Vault now, and… and then it got so cold and I was so scared and they took this horrible _awful_ thing and made it into a fucking _experiment,”_ she snapped. She was holding his shoulders and her grip was bruising but he didn’t say a damn word.

He could feel when the Psycho wore off, though, because she got real limp and groggy. He ran his hands up and down her sides as she lost the breath to cry with, until she’d gone nice and quiet and just leaned against him. He was guilty- sure he was goddamn guilty, because she was the best fucking thing that had ever happened to him. He couldn’t hate the freezer she got into because otherwise she’d be dead four times over and he’d be living his miserable goddamn life trying to think of a noble enough way to die.

“You wanna go mini-nuke the Vault-Tec building?” he asked finally, and she laughed a little.

“No. I want to find out that the guy responsible for all this shit is secretly alive in a bunker somewhere, then I want to find him and skin him alive then make him crawl through the Glowing Sea.” Her voice had _bite_ to it, and he grinned against her forehead.

“See? Shit like this is why we hooked up in the first place.”

“Violent intentions towards strangers?”

“Towards _assholes._ You know you give me butterflies when you talk all angry like that,” he said, kissing down her neck. She laughed, sounding a little less plugged up with snot and tears.

“I love you,” she said, and she was definitely sobering up.

“Love you too, Drey,” he said, only briefly pausing his incessant kisses.

“If anyone tries to hurt you I’m going to stab them in the eyes.”

“Think you better lay off the Psycho, sunshine- appreciate the thought, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried so hard to make an obnoxious blingee image of Queen of Garbage but I seem to be the only person on earth mysteriously forbidden from using it. that is why this fic doesnt end with an obnoxious picture of the queen of garbage, as dubbed by the king of murderville.
> 
> anyway, there's a goddamn ao3 feed blog now so, as per usual if you've read any of my mass effect stuff, nebulaad.tumblr.com is me and my god do I hate ao3 stream blogs.


End file.
